Shattered
by gloomren
Summary: Vaughn. The cold-blooded hunter determined to end Silas. She might be naive but she was not brain-damaged. He was telling her ghost stories to make her switch sides. Rebekah wouldn't fall for it. She had even stuffed away the grief for Kol's death for this. Raughn. Mention of Kolbekah bonding.


He was cold blooded, his eyes always menacing. As if they were cursing her with every breath he took.  
There was nothing appealing about him. Nothing she could empathize with.

And yet, here she was studying the dark-blue eyes of the hunter with hesitating hands.

"We don't even know how the devil looks like," his voice was deep. Dark flickers haunted his eyes as they widened in awe.

Rebekah pressed her lips together to hold back a shiver. Her eyes fell on the mask in her hands.

She knew what the Scottish hunter was up to. No, really. Rebekah was not brain-damaged. It was his way to make her jump sides.  
But she was not some little girl he could scare away with ghost stories. Not even Kol could manage to do that.

The only use for the Cure would be for her own sake. She would do anything to be human again. And she was not going to back down now. Not after defying her brothers for this. Hell, she had even tossed her grief over Kol's death aside to lay her hands on the bloody cure.

"Maybe I'm him," Vaughn spat out menacingly.

The mask of Silas fell off her hands landing on the stony ground with a hollow sound. The cave mocked her echoing the sound to a threatening level.

The blonde Original stumbled backwards, her face painted with fear. No, she wouldn't back down now. The female Mikaelson closed her eyes to compose herself.

Kol's words drilled into her mind again. The horrified look on his face, the wild flickering in his dark eyes. They had even threatened each other with the dagger.

Rebekah's lips curled up in pain.

Kol and her had always been close. They were the only trouble-makers mocking Klaus' ways repeatedly. She had always teamed up with him to make Klaus lose it.

They were the perfect team. Kol and Rebekah against the pathetic obsessions of this family. And that's why Klaus had locked him in the coffin one day. To stop the mayhem they were causing.

Maybe it was wrong. What she was about to do. Yes, it was probably one of the stupidest things she had ever done. But what if Vaughn was right?

What if Silas would bring them all down? It would mean that she had been wrong all along. She had been wrong while laughing at Kol's warnings. Or threatening him with the dagger. And maybe she had tried to oversee that.  
She had tried to ignore the anxiety in Kol's voice just to get what she wanted. Just to get a human life.

This was the least she could do after all the mess she'd been in. She had to do this if she wanted to feel free again. Redeem herself even.

She was Rebekah Mikaelson after all. The Original that her siblings mocked because she would love too easily. She would feel too easily for another being.

And even now when she looked at Vaughn she saw a trapped being. She could see the passion and grief. A conviction dipped in the merest bitterness.  
What a peculiar combination.

The Scottish man's blonde hair appeared dark in the dim light of the cave. Even with the light beard on his chin and his struggles against the ties he looked like a lost boy now.

His eyes were haunted by dark shadows giving him a menacing look. And when she compared it with Matt's bright orbs the dark-blue flickers in Vaughn's seemed broken. Yet if you kept looking at them for a while there were these flashes. The very brief flashes of hope.

Rebekah sighed bitterly. He was cursed just like her. His existence was marked with pain. He would never get rid of the burden on his shoulders. The grave task to kill the most powerful being. The hunter's destiny was persistent for now. Just like the fact that she was doomed to be a murderous vampire.

Vaughn was watching her with rigid eyes now. It reminded her of a lion in the trap.

The blonde tilted her head regarding him serenely. He seemed cryptic, indeed.  
All those humane colours were stuffed under the grey tones. Hidden behind the mask of the cold-blooded hunter.

"What are you doing that for?" the hunter questioned suspiciously.

But Rebekah didn't listen. She kept untying him with hasty fingers.

"I'm giving you a chance to kill Silas," she muttered under her breath. "Isn't that what you want to do? Follow your hunter's destiny?"

The man with the dark-blonde hair looked at her in disbelief. His bony face was filled with scars, the bleeding wound was marking his cheek with a reddish colour.

"What?" the female blonde hissed.

"Why would I trust you?" Vaughn lifted his eye-brows matching his cold voice. "You are freeing me just to make me do the bidding. And once I get to the Cure you will take it from me to use it on yourself."

"I might be a vampire," Tears flickered in Rebekah's eyes now as she looked at the hunter. "But I need this to reconcile with all the things I've done. To reconcile with my brother Kol."

The Original reached the last rope and hesitated.

"And that's why I will do this under one condition," she lifted her head up locking eyes with him. Her bright ones drilled into his icy dark-blue orbs.

"We will work together," her voice was firm. "We will bring Silas down."

Vaughn frowned irritated. "Is this a trick of your kind?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Do you see anyone lining up to kill you?"

Vaughn's gaze slid down to the ground. "Alright," he nodded thoughtfully. His bony face shot back up facing the blonde Original.

Rebekah tilted her head throwing the last robe aside. And soon the hunter stood next to her, his eyes sparkling with a new conviction.

"Let's kill the devil," Vaughn's thin lips were pulled into a secret smile. And Rebekah returned it with a smirk.

When the blonde stepped out of the cave his intense gaze was resting on her.

"I know about Katherine's whereabouts," he moved his arms in swift circles to shake off the numbness.

Rebekah froze in her tracks.

"Well, you're not that useless after all," she followed the hunter the serpentine-path outside the cave.

A gasp escaped Rebekah's lips as she saw the deep ravine beneath her. She lost her balance stumbling dangerously forward.

Just when she thought she would fall into the icy water she felt firm hands on her waist steadying her.  
She turned around to face him but the hands retreated her form eagerly. And the next second he was moving away from her.

Rebekah looked at him slaw-jacked. Her bright eyes were glistening in surprise. No, no, no. She couldn't fall for a hunter again.  
The waves inside her were mocking her, making her long-dead cells feel alive. The cold facades of the vampire crumbled into dust.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

Galen kept walking. "You were about to fall, weren't you?" he mumbled non-chalantly.

Rebekah flashed to his side in vampire-speed. The hunter gave her a cold glare.

"But you knew it wouldn't kill me," she extended her arms toward the dangerous water.

Galen's nostrils flared up wildly. "I didn't want us to waste time," he barked. "Now do you want to find Katherine or not?"

The hunter walked past her keeping up a fast pace.

Rebekah stood there for a while thoughtfully. She knew how pathetic it was to be intrigued by such small gestures.  
But she was Rebekah after all. Vampire or not, she was a woman that would give the world to be loved.

A sweet smile curled up her pink lips before she rushed to follow him.

* * *

A/N: This one is pretty random. I couldn't sleep and ended up typing it. So sorry, for any possible mistakes I have overseen.

I ship Raughn for two days now. And I decided to include that ship in my other fic "The Things We Lose, The Things We Gain". There'll be also mentions of Klaroline, Damose and Kalijah.


End file.
